1. Field
The present invention relates to a micro speaker for converting an electrical signal into an acoustic signal, and more particularly, to a micro speaker capable of having a high-pitched sound speaker unit and a low-pitched sound speaker unit and allowing the respective speaker units to clearly reproduce an inherent sound without interference.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a micro speaker has been used in an earphone or a headphone. In addition, as electronic products such as a smart phone, an MP3 player, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, and the like, as well as a portable radio and a cassette tape player have gradually become small and light, portability of these electronic components has further increased.
In order to listen to audio information using these portable electronic products without inconveniencing the people around users of these portable electronic products, it is necessary to use an earphone or a headphone mounted with a micro speaker. Therefore, the use of the micro speaker has gradually increased.
However, in the case in which a high-pitched sound speaker unit and a low-pitched sound speaker unit are assembled together in one speaker, since a magnitude of a high-pitched and generated sound generated from the general high-pitched sound speaker unit is relatively smaller than a magnitude of a low-pitched and generate sound from the low-pitched sound speaker unit, it may be difficult to accurately reproduce a sound.
Therefore, continuous research and development for improving sound quality of a micro speaker having the high-pitched sound speaker unit and the low-pitched sound speaker unit are demanded.
Korean Patent No. 10-1045613 is related to this invention.